Don't Let Go!
by Kittygirl109
Summary: A piece about some of the emotions the boys were feelings the moment Trisha let go of their hands. I've just now decided to add on.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically what happened after that silence when Trisha let go of her boys. A touching piece that explains some of the emotions going on. **

She let go, but her hand was still warm. Alphonse gasped quickly, his whole body shaking in a childish manner, as he immediantly went into a panic. "Mom...? Mom...!" he called, thinking she simply went into a deep sleep, her illness getting the better of her. Maybe if he shook her, she'd get up, smile like always, and give him a quick hug. "I'm sorry, Alphonse." She would mutter softly. "Did I scare you? Shhh...I'm right here. It's all right. Could you get the docter for me? I think I need some medicine."

Edward stared down at his mom, and just kept talking. If he kept talking, she'd listen and nod. If he kept rambling on, and on, the threatning tears wouldn't fall no matter what. Because his little brother couldn't see him cry.

Alphonse slipped his gentle hands around her shoulders, and shook her gently. "Get the docter, Brother!" he would shout. "Hurry! Mom needs her medicine."

Suddenly, a wrinked old hand would pull Alphonse back. "Stop that, Al." she murmered softly, trying to sound calm. "Come on into the kitchen, dear."

Blond tresses would fall into golden eyes. "You know what, mom? I found some of dad's books in the basement I didn't see before. Want me to show them to you?"

Edward only looked up for a moment, when he heard an unfamilar noise. A soft sob started up in the background, but soon made it's way around the room, blending with the wind, and covering the eerie silence. "Mom..." he murmered. "M-mom...MOM!" And tear drops splattered to the ground. "Get u-up m-m-mom..." it whispered. Alphonse was crying softly, and Edward couldn't even shed a tear. His heart felt hollow and cold suddenly.

Grandma Pinako wrapped her arms around the younger boy, and rubbed his shoulders. "There, there, Alphonse." she murmered. "It'll be alright. I know, I know. We'll take care of you boys. You're not alone."

But they were alone. No matter how many people were "there" for them, they were completely and totally alone. At least in Edward's eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around his brother and sob. He FELT like crying, hard and loud for everything. But he wasn't going to move from that chair. Because as soon as he let go of that hand, she wouldn't exist anymore. She wouldn't be Trisha Elric, Edward and Alphonse's mother anymore. She'd be some corpse under the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oooh, these are fun to write! You know what's tragic? I looked back on the beginning for this, and it's been almost a year since I've written it. That's right, I wasted all that time...and now I'm rusty again! So please give me some slack...  
I changed a few things around from my rough draft, but alot still neededs fixing, and there's still alot missing. So feedback/critique would be much appreciated.**

The funeral wasn't a bit easier for the boys.

It was the next morning; Pinako thought it'd be cruel to wait any longer. Best to get the tears over with and start the Elrics on a new path. They were growing boys, after all. She didn't let them watch the preparations. As she helped move poor Trisha's corpse toward the nearby cemetary, Winry cooked breakfast and the boys were forced upstairs against their will to change.  
The suits were stiff with starch, tight, and itchy to boot. Above all the discomfort, their was another reason Edward wore such a miserable expression as he fiddled with his tie. Alphonse gnawed on his bottom lip as he peered at his big brother with concern. "B-Brother...?"  
The 'suits from hell' had been worn to weddings, and other townfolk's funerals. He had never thought he'd have to force the formalwear on for his own mother's. Never did he think a heart so big could ever stop beating; until now. "It just doesn't feel right..." Edward mumbled, touching the back of his neck. "Putting this own without mom making us..." The room grew eerie with silence as Al's big, brown eyes slowly misted over. "Y-Yeah..." he mumbled, a lump in his throat. Edward immediantly regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry, Al. C'mon, let's go downstairs and maybe Winry can do this damn tie..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edward hadn't eated the night before, and even though his stubborn stomach had moaned all night, he didn't touch his plate that morning. It felt so wrong having breakfast made by someone else. This concerned even old Pinako. Normally when the boy visited, Edward ate her out of house and home!

"Boys, you have to eat something. Do you understand?"  
"Not hungry." Edward lied.  
And of course, Pinako knew better. "Is that why your stomach kept me up 'til sunrise?"  
With flushed cheeks, Edward glared at his plate. "Why bother?!" he snapped. "The whole day's just gonna make me throw up!"  
"Brother..."  
"Ed, you know your mother..." Pinako paused at the touchy subject. "Trisha wouldn't want you to suffer this way."  
"How do you know what she wanted?" The boy growled, pulling at his tie. He knew she was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At noon, the cemetary was filled with people Ed and Al had never met before. They had no idea this many people knew their mother. There was Uncle Phillip, cousin Sarah, a few villagers, the butcher, along with several strangers. Wanting to be alone, both boys sat by the oak tree and waited for the ceramony to actually start. To their dismay, every person came to them with tries of comfort, flowers, pity, and condolences.

"It must have been so hard!"  
"You boys are very brave..."  
""Oh, my gawd...Two children and no mother! Did you even hear from that worthless father of yours? Come here and give me a hug!"  
"I'm so sorry, my deepest condolences."  
"What are you poor children going to do?"  
"If you need anything, I'm only a block away."  
"It's okay to cry."  
"She died so fast, without warning. So sudden..."

As soon as Alphonse burst into tears, Edward couldn't take it any longer. Rage swelled within him, and his temper blew up.  
"Get away from us! We don't need your pity! You don't know anything about Mom! Our dad doesn't give a damn! Just leave us alone! Shut up and go away!"

Huffing, the emotion was just too much. As everyone gasped or stared in shock, tears began to gather in his eyes. "J-Just go..." His voice broke, and Pianko put an arm around him and led him away from everyone to cool off.


End file.
